The present invention relates to the manufacture of artificial branch assemblies and more particularly to a machine for making artificial pine limbs used for the manufacture of artificial Christmas trees.
In prior art methods and machines for manufacturing artificial limbs the limbs must usually involve additional steps and handling to cut them and, in some cases, shape them with separate steps of assembling and attaching needles and attaching together to form the artificial branch. Each step used adds to the time and expense of manufacture.